Glitz and Glam
by 24HourHonor
Summary: Hinata is an A list actress with beauty and brains. She stars on the hit drama T.V. show "In A Matter Of Seconds" with her bitchie co-star Sakura. When Sasuke Uchiha male model and actor joins the cast of IMS everything gets hectic. Permanent HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was curled up into her couch with a big, big bowl of vanilla icecream splattered with chocolate syrup and whip cream, giggling as she watched Shrek the Third. She'd been wondering where Hanabi, her deranged sister and roommate was. It was 1:28 AM.

Hinata's cell phone vibrated next to her. She picked it up and looked at the called i.d. speak of the devil Hanabi was calling.

"Whassup, Hanabi?"

"I need you to come phick me yup," Hanabi slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Course not. Hey, Tenzo, lookin' fud!"

"Hanabi, where are you?" Hinata asked, sliding on her Jimmy Choo flip flops.

"On fixth steet. Hey, Jackass, you just step on my foot! WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME, BASTARD? MY DAMF SHOES ARE MORE EXPENSIVE THAN YOUR WHOLE HOUSE AND YOUR WARDROBE!"

"I'm on my way. Don't beat anybody up," Hinata said and hung up her phone.

If the paparazzi was to catch wind of Hanabi's whereabouts it would be terrible for her image. She is a world famous international top model.

Hinata shifted the gear of her Comarro Convertible into drive and sped out of the apartment complex.

Hinata is an actress and main character of the breath-taking drama ,"In A Matter of Seconds (IMS for short)" It's the most popular show in America, Asia, and Australia. Hinata has won several awards because of her wonderful acting skills. She's starred in several movies also. Hinata has been voted "Most Beautiful Woman" twice. She's also nick named "The Sly Goddess" because of her cunning ways and beauty.

Hinata turned on Sixth Street and groaned. Every house on the block was covered in tissue paper and streamers, empty alcohol bottles were strewned across lawns, kids were passed out, and music was blaring from every which way. Everbody knew that Sixth Street had been renamed Party Street because only college kids resided there.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her younger sister.

"Where are you?"

"I told you on fixth steet."

"I'm on Sixth Street, Hanabi, and I don't see you," Hinata said, looking around.

"I'm in the big bue house."

"Ok."

Hinata hung up and looked around for the "big bue house." She didn't know how she missed the house Hanabi was in because she was parked right next to it. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and made her way toward the house.

"Hanabi?" Hinata yelled over the music once she was in the house. She saw two people on the couch trying to suck each others' face off.

Hinata walked up the stairs and checked every room looking for Hanabi.

"Excuse me," she said tapping the nearest person. Hinata noted that he was completely shit faced and told him never mind. She walked back downstairs.

"There you are, Hina," Hinata heard someone say and turned around.

Standing in front of her was her drunk 21-year-old sister.

"No, there you are, Hanabi," Hinata said. "Come on let's go before the cops show up."

Hinata spoke too soon because in a matter of seconds sirens sounded outside.

"Dammit," Hinata cursed. She could see the headlines "The Adored Hyuga Sisters: Like Deers Caught In the Polices' Headlights."

"It's the 5-0! Haul ass!" somebody yelled.

Instantly, everybody sobered up and "hauled ass" out of the back door and windows.

Hanabi sobered up too," Oh shit, let's go."

The two Hyugas ran toward the back door.

Hinabi was the first to run out of the house, with Hinata trailing behind. "We gotta hop the fence," Hanabi said.

"Stop right there!" a chuncky police officer yelled.

Like deranged monkeys racing toward bananas the two beautiful Hyugas ungracefully climbed over the fence, but not before Hanabi delivered a kick to the chuncky police officer's face.

"What about my car?" Hinata asked, running alongside Hanabi. "Leave it, we'll come back to get it later if it's not already totaled," Hanabi replied.

Hinata wanted to cry, her baby could possibly be destroyed by those college hooligans.

When the girls were far away from the sound of sirens and feet smacking the pavement they started walking.

"Where exactly are we going, Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"To get something to eat I'm totally starved."

"Are you serious? What if the paparazzi were to see us? And look at me! Look at what I'm wearing!"

"Chill, sister dearest, we're going to the diner I passed on my way to the party and trust me no one of high class would ever be caught dead in this place. And btw you look fine," Hanabi said, eyeing Hinata's form fitting pink Velour sweats that said "juicy" on the back in silver letters and white spaghetti strap tank top."Your look could go for morning yoga at its earliest."

"I'm flattered that a model of your rank would compliment an actress like myself," Hinata said, rolling her eyes while Hanabi smirked."Where is this diner anyway I didn't get to finish my icecream."

"We're almost there."

Sasuke Uchiha, male model and actor, was not pleased with his current situation. Sitting next to his blond best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, international male model, who was sucking faces with some random girl. Of all the girls that were in the private booth of Club Mist, Sasuke wasn't really in the mood to feel anybody up. He checked his rolex, it was exactly 1:45 AM and at 1:40 AM Sasuke had told Naruto he had 5 more minutes or he was going to leave his "sorry ass."

Sasuke calmly stood up, not even catching Naruto's attention. He walked out of the private booth.

"Sasuke, you're leaving already?" a girl with long orange hair and green eyes asked. "Yup, there's nothing entertaining here," he replied.

"Oh? So you want some entertainment?" the girl asked.

Sasuke wayed his options, he could get in a quickie or he could make an example of Naruto and leave his ass hanging. He wasn't really in the mood for sex though, so he chose the latter.  
>"Can't." he stated.<p>

She pouted cutely," But why? I can make it worth your while."

"How about I take a rain check and get back to you later."

The girl pulled a piece of paper from her mini skirt's pocket and handed it to him. She whispered in his ear suductively," Whenever you need me just give me a call."

Sasuke smirked," I will."

The crowd parted for him as he walked toward the exit. Sasuke climbed into his Mazda and put his seatbelt on. He brought the car to life, after putting the key in the ignition.

Sasuke was just about to drive off when...

"TEME!"

He knew that voice. The passenger door swung open and Naruto plopped down in the passenger seat.

"You, bastard, you were going to leave me!" Naruto yelled.

"I was not going to leave you, I would have came back...eventually," Sasuke said, driving off.

"You owe me breakfast because you almost left me, dude," Naruto grumbled.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply.

Hanabi was right when she said no one of high class would ever be caught dead in the diner. It looked like some type of prop that would be set up for a scary movie. There was only one waitress and she looked like she would freak out on you at any given moment.

Hinata sipped her warm cup of Cocoa and sighed happily. She looked at her sister who was scarfing down pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know how you stay so skinny when you eat like that, Bee," Hinata said.

Hanabi smiled at her nickname, pointed at her chest and said," It all goes to these, Sunny."

They giggled.

The bell on the door chimed. Both girls looked up to see who had came in and both were surprised. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, two very high class celebs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata turned over in her queen sized bed and groaned. She still couldn't believe what had happened last night.

Flashback:

"That's Sasuke and ugh dare I say it Naruto," Hanabi said. "We can't let them see us."

"Duck," Hinata said.

Both girls dropped on the floor and started crawling.

"Wow! Such huge bugs in this place!" Naruto exclaimed.

The girls stopped mid-crawl. They looked up at the grinning and smirking faces of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanabi cleared her throat before standing up with Hinata following suit.

"Hinata, did you find your contact lense?" Hanabi asked, dusting off her skinny jeans.

"Yes," Hinata said, holding up her pointer finger," I'll just go wash it off. Hanabi, I'll need your help."

"That's not going to work," Sasuke said.

"Whatever, Uchiha, what are you and Uzumaki doing here anyway?" Hanabi asked, crossing her arms.

"What are you Hyugas doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

Hanabi's eye twitched. "You're impossible!"

"And you're annoying," Sasuke smirked.

"Ok, you two, time to separate," Hinata said.

"We came to get something to eat. Sasuke owes me breakfast because her tried to leave me," Naruto explained.

"Why'd he try to leave you?" Hinata asked.

"Because he was making out with some girl and I didn't want to interrupt," Sasuke said.

"Always," Hanabi mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"You can never keep your hands off of anything in a skirt and has a pulse, you jerk face manwhore!" Hanabi yelled.

"That is so not true! You're the one that can't keep your hands off of other guys!" Naruto yelled back.

"It was just a kiss!"

"Not with hands roaming all over the place!"

"Like you're one to talk! You got caught in your on lie, mister I was at a photo shoot!"

(A:N/ Naruto and Hanabi have had a history, but we'll get to that later.)

"Both of you shut the hell up! Do you want everybody to know your business?" Sasuke said.

That's when a flash of light made the four famous adults freeze. They turned around slowly. The waitress was holding a camera phone.

"I could make big bucks off of this. I wouldn't have to ever work again with all of this information," the waitress said with a sly smile.

Hinata looked at Hanabi and Hanabi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at Hinata. With a nod of the head, everybody rushed toward the waitress.

She was so surprised that she dropped it.

Hinata caught the phone and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke tossed it to Hanabi who flung it at Naruto's head. Naruto glared at Hanabi before dropping it on the floor and breaking it.

Hinata offered the waitress her geourgeous movie star smile and said,"Betsy, if any of the things that were said here this early morning were to, I don't know, get to the press something terrible might happen. I could sue you for everything you have and judging by where you work you don't have very much."

Betsy nodded. She looked terrified.

"This is my warning to you, Betsy, have a great day," Hinata smiled, before walking out of the door.

"That was great, sis, I didn't know you had it in ya," Hanabi said, walling beside Hinata.

"They don't call me the sly goddess for nothing," Hinata said, flipping her hair.

"Where are you Hyugas going?" Sasuke asked, jogging up behind them.

"Sixth Street. I need my car," Hinata said.

"I'll give you a ride," Sasuke offered.

"Ok," Hinata said, hesitantly.

The girls followed Sasuke to his car. Naruto was already in the front passenger seat.

"Get in the back, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because the Hyugas are less annoying than you."

"I don't wanna be near Hanabi."

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Hanabi asked.

"I think Naruto and Hanabi should make up and be friends before they have another outburst like that in public," Hinata said, looking up at the sky.

"I agree with what she said," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hanabi sat in the back while Sasuke and Hinata sat in the front. Hanabi had her arms crossed and Naruto was staring out of the window. They rode in akward silence.

Sasuke turned on Sixth Street and Hanabi hopped out of the car.

"Yahoo! I'm free from akward silence!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"See you guys later," Hinata said, trying to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Hyugas," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He undid her seatbelt.

"Thanks," Hinata said. "No problem," Sasuke replied.

They were staring into each othere eyes by then.

"Sorry to break this little live moment but Hanabi keeps flipping me the bird and I think she wants you to hurry up," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah," Hinata blushed."Bye!"

Flashback End

Hinata ran into the living room where Hanabi was sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands.

"What?" Hinata asked frantically.

"Look at this magazine," Hanabi said, handing Hinata the magazine.

On the front cover was a picture of the two Hyuga sisters. They were walking into the diner. There was also a picture of Naruto and Sasuke getting out of Sasuke's car in fromt of the diner.

"Go to page 8," Hanabi instructed.

"What are Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga doing with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki? Our sources tell us it was a double date. They didn't want anybody to know, so they settled for an old beat up diner. We all know that Hanabi and Naruto used to go out and there relationship ended suddenly without comment but what if it really didn't? And as for Sasuke and Hinata they've been seen together in public. They've conversed on several occasions," Hinata read aloud.

"Go to page 11," Hanbi said.

On that page was a picture of Sasuke and Hinata at a beach party from last month. They were talking, but in the picture it looked more like flirting.

"We're celebritites of course we're going to 'converse on several occasions'." Hinata said, throwing the magazine on the floor.

"There's no way Naruto and me are going out," Hanabi said.

"Ugh. The stupid paparazzi don't know anything. I'm gonna go shower I have to go down to the set today," Hinata said, leaving the living room.

Hanabi sighed and turned on the T.V.

Half an hour later Hinata came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She pulled on her low cut peep toe boots and headed toward the front door.

"Hey, Bee," Hinata said.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Never mind," Hinata said and left.

She drove to the set.

"Finally your here, Hinata!" the producer for IMS, Jimmy, said.

"I'm here!" someone said in a sing-song voice.

In all of her leather glory Sakura strutted toward the cast of IMS.

"The spawn of Satan," Kiba mumbled next to her. Hinata laghed.

"What's so funny, Hyuga?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said innocently. I gave Kiba a thumbs up and he grinned.

"Ok everybody listen up I want to introduce a new cast member to the crew of IMS," Jimmy exclaimed.

Sasuke Uchiha walked throught the doors with a smirk on his face, and Hinata realized she wasn't of the set of IMS anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Tip: When they're acting I go by their character's names!**

**Oh yeah I don't own Naruto either! :(**

"Michael, you're engaged to my best friend!" Tori yelled. (Tori is Hinata's character) recited her lines to Michael(aka Sai) "What are you doing!"

Michael grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her toward him. "I know I'm engaged to Liz but I'm in love with you, Tori!" Michael exclaimed, earning glances from the people in the bar. (Btw in this scene they're in a bar. But you probably already guessed that.)

"You don't know what you're saying, Michael, you're drunk," Tori said, trying to free her arm.

"Tori, just look at me. I've been in love with you since that night we shared in college. I know you've felt the sparks fly too," Michel said, tightening the grip on Tori's arm.

"You're hurting me, Michael," Tori said.

"I don't care," Michael said through gritted teeth. He pushed her up against the wall, and she winced. "I just want you to love me like you loved Logan."

"You're insane if you think you can replace Logan!" Tori spat.

Michael's eyes flashed with fury. "He's dead! Move on!"

The pain was visible in Tori's eyes, and then it was replaced by rage. "Don't you dare tell me to move on when you're the one who's stuck on something that happened seven years ago!"

Michael's nostril's flared. He balled his fist up, and Tori closed her eyes, wating for the impact but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Didn't Mom teach us never to hit women?" a tall, handsome man said, holding Michael's wrist.

Michael's eyes widened. "Ty."

"CUT!" the director yelled."That was great, Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke, nice entrance! We're going to take a lunch break, and I want everybody back on set in an hour. Next we're shooting the episode when we learn why Ty ran away from home. And Liz learns that Michael is in love with Tori. And that Lauren's baby's daddy is actually Dante not Romeo"

"Good job, Hina," Sai said.

"Thanks and same to you," Hinata smiled at Sai.

"You shouldn't flirt with co-workers," Sasuke said, coming up behind her.

"Nobody was flirting," Hinata said rolling her eyes and heading tward the exit."And why are you following me?" She made her way through the parking lot.

"I'm not following you, princess, my car over here too," Sasuke said.

"Oh," was all Hinata could say. She felt her cheeks get hot. How embarrasing was that. Hinata watched Sasuke get into sleek, black sports car and puy on his aviator sunglasses. Sensing somebody wathching him, he looked at Hinata. Sasuke smirked and leaned over the passenger seat and let the window down.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Shut up," Hinata blushed.

"Since you want to keep staring at me, how about we get lunch together."

"No, thank you. I've got better people to eat with."

"Like?" Sasuke asked.

Hanabi was currently at a photo shoot. Ino was doing her show. TenTen was probably exhausted from taking care of the twins. And all of her other friends were most likely busy with work.

When Sasuke noticed her hesitence, her said," Exactly now get in."

Hinata inhaled and then exhaled. She climbed into the car.

"Good girl," Sasuke said.

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street.

_This is gonna be a long lunch, _Hinata thought.

**I know this chapter was super short, but I ran outta ideas so you know. But I swear the next chapter will be longer and much more entertaining. In the meantime, check out my other stories **_**Konoha's Not That Bad **_**and **_**My Bestfriend's Sister. **_**Review Please! :)**


End file.
